Laser-Man
Laser-Man '(レーザーマン ''Rēzāman) is a Villain and a lieutenant of Oculus. Due to the strength of his Quirk, he is considered one of the greatest assets to the organization. Appearance Laser-Man dresses in a skintight, black suit that covers ever part of his body. He also possesses several gold marks on his body; one zig-zag across his chest, three circles around different parts of his neck, three lines that meet at a circle on his forehead, two circles around his forearms, two angles on both of his sides, two angles on both of his thighs, and a belt-like pattern around his waist with three dots. He possesses a somewhat muscular build and tall physique. Other than this, all of his physical features are hidden by his suit. Even his eyes appear as no more than a white void. Personality Despite his immense power, Laser-Man always appear to be fearful and timid. He's often cowering and is afraid that anything can go wrong at any moment. Ironically, it's his cautious nature that often keeps him and his allies alive and under the radar, which is how he ended up in his position of power within Oculus. His fear stems from his lack of proper control over his Quirk, which could lead to a meltdown at any time and harm anyone in his vicinity. History While not much of his backstory is known, it is known that Laser-Man's Quirk had once gone haywire, causing great property damage and killing those close to him in the blast. Every since then, he's been afraid of his Quirk getting out of control again. He eventually found himself under the employ of Kotei Tamashi, who found his Quirk to be highly useful and powerful, having an apparatus developed so that Laser-Man's energy would be kept in check. Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: While he has no formal training in melee combat, Laser-Man's sheer speed and power makes him incredibly dangerous up close, often combining his Quirk with unarmed strikes to deal huge damage to his opponents. Quirk Energy (エネルギー Enerugī): Laser-Man's Quirk allows him to absorb any form of energy, transform it into heat and light, then redistribute it at a later time. This can be done in the form of beams, or can even be used to turn Laser-Man's body itself into pure energy. Doing so allows for vastly enhanced physical speed and flight. However, if Laser-Man were to remain in this form for too long, his physical form would be dispersed, leaving him unable to transform back into his human state and effectively killing him. Despite its great power, this Quirk is unable to be deactivated, causing Laser-Man to constantly absorb potential energy. When Laser-Man's energy absorption exceeds a certain limit, his body combusts, dealing immense damage to himself and the surrounding area. As such, a special apparatus was designed to help offload Laser-Man's energy in between missions. Laser-Man is also incapable of absorbing a large amount of energy at once, so many physical or energy attacks can still harm him, even in his energy form. The effectiveness and power of Laser-Man's Quirk is so great that Kotei Tamashi finds him to be a very useful asset and recognizes him as one of Oculus' most powerful fighters. Stats Equipment Energy Offloading Apparatus: To help Laser-Man mitigate his Quirk's weakness and prevent himself from exploding, a device was created that Laser-Man can connect to and drain himself of his energy. He generally remains attached to the device at all times when not on missions and can only stay away from it for about 30 minutes at a time before needing to reattach. Trivia * He is an A-Ranked Villain. ** Due to his rank and importance within Oculus, as well as the repercussions for if his Quirk is overused, he is given this ranking. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Oculus